hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 107 (2011)
Return × And × Retire (リターン×ト×リタイア, Ritān × To × Ritaia) is the 107th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on December 4th, 2013. Overview Morel and Leol battle as the Chimera Ant shows off his abilities. He recognizes Leol's ability to be of his friend, making it personal. Palm finds a way to reach the King, but she faces the same evil aura that Knov felt. Killua, now fully healed, rejoins Gon and others, along with his new friend, Ikalgo. Summary Morel and Leol continue their face-off in the underground church. The Chimera Ant activates his Nen ability and unleashes Inamura, much to Morel's shock, as a huge wave of water crashes into the church. Leol rides the wave with his board and heads towards Morel, clashing with him using the harpoon he has summoned. However, Morel recognizes the ability and angrily exclaims it to be his friend's power while unleashing smoke that allows him to stand on the water. They continued attacking each other until Leol begins spinning, creating whirls of water. Morel readies himself just as he is forced underwater. Leol takes his time, deciding how to finish off his enemy, however, he suddenly notices that his opponent is no longer under the water. It is revealed that Morel used smoke to get himself out of the whirl, thanks to his large lung capacity. Morel then reveals that he now knows the secret behind Leol's power, vowing to defeat him for stealing the Inamura ability from his friend. After a short argument, Leol creates a huge wall of water, forcing Morel underwater one more time. After a short while, Leol is surprised to see that Morel still hasn't come out of the water and then witnesses air bubbles in the water on multiple places. He tries to figure out the Hunter's strategy and comes under the impression that Morel is trying to escape; however, before he has enough time to chase Morel, his vision suddenly begins to cloud up and begins to feel pain. As Leol wonders whether he has been poisoned or not, his ability disappears and he falls underwater. It is then revealed that the 'poison' was, in fact, carbon dioxide, the amount of which Morel increased using his lungs and smoke. Under the palace, Palm takes her chance to move around, having figured out how to escape thanks to her ability. She eventually reaches the central staircase and, similarly to Knov, she witnesses an evil aura and realizes she cannot move beyond that point. Suddenly, the aura disappears, but a different one manifests itself, leaving Palm with nothing but an expression of fear. Meanwhile, Killua wakes up at an unknown place, with Ikalgo next to him. After questioning his whereabouts, Killua learns that he is in an underground clinic. He then tries to get out, shocked that he was sleeping for two days. Ikalgo argues that his wounds will reopen, but they are interrupted by the Underground Clinic Nurse who notices that Killua is awake and asks him to pay before he leaves. After a short argument, Killua uses a telephone to get in touch with Gon, having him to send the money for the nurse and also asking about the situation. After the call is over, Gon and others discuss Palm's whereabouts. Knuckle thinks that she's still at the palace, which leaves Gon worrying about Neferpitou's En. Shoot correctly deduces that Neferpitou's En cannot reach the underground warehouse. However, that also means that Palm cannot get out as the exit is on the surface. Gon then contacts Morel, questioning Knov's state. It is revealed that Knov is unable to participate in the battle anymore, however, since he managed to place the exits, the original plan still continues. Meanwhile, Killua tests his body, with Ikalgo being shocked that he is already healed. As the doctor appears, allowing him to leave as the money has arrived, Killua heads to the exit, with Ikalgo standing behind. Killua tells him to come, wanting to introduce him to the rest of the Hunters, which leaves the Chimera Ant speechless. Ikalgo is then touched after Killua notes that he thought they were already friends. They both head out, but Killua stops to talk about how friends support each other. He also mentions the true nature of the Hunters. Ikalgo, knowing that this is what he always wanted, begins to cry, eventually following Killua on his way to other Hunters. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc